emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2815 (25th December 2000)
Plot Bernice and Diane are in the bedroom preparing for the wedding. Bernice is wondering if her father will come to the wedding, and if the wedding will go smoothly. Ashley and Carlos are at the vicarage. Ashley is saying how special Bernice is. Carlos looks sad but agrees. Paddy, Jason and Joe are at Paddy's cottage opening Christmas presents. Jason and Joe have bought each other the same jumper. Paddy agrees to go to the Woolpack. Tricia and Marlon are opening presents at Victoria Cottage. Marlon is getting dressed for work. Tricia is annoyed that he is working on Christmas Day and is worrying that he won't make Bernice and Ashley's wedding. Paddy meets Bev outside the Woolpack to see Bernice get into her wedding car. Bernice comes out in her Wedding dress shocked to see a crowd. She gives Jason instructions for the pub while she is at the wedding. Bev takes Joe, Jason, Adam and Paddy into the Woolpack. Paddy looks sad as the car departs. Marlon and Terry are at Chez Marlon. Marlon is panicking over the duck as he as started cooking late. Terry is rushing Marlon to get it finished. Terry is annoyed that Chris Tate will be kept waiting for his Christmas dinner and Marlon is worrying about Tricia's reaction to him being late for the wedding. Bev, Adam and Paddy are talking about weddings in the Woolpack. Bev is flirting with both Adam and Paddy. Paddy's pager rings for a job and he has to leave. Adam looks pleased at the fact he and Bev will be alone. Bernice, Diane and Tricia are walking up the path to the church. Bernice pauses unhappily she is worried that her father won't turn up. Diane mistakes it for last minute nerves. Ashley and Carlos are sat at the front of the church. Ashley is panicking over the rings. Bernice enters the church and walks down the aisle with Tricia and Diane. Edna and Gloria have a bitch about Bernice. Bernice joins Ashley at the alter. Tricia is wondering where Marlon is. Ashley whispers something to Bernice. The vicar performs the wedding ceremony. Rodney turns up just as it is starting and sits at the back of the church. Marlon gives Terry the duck for Chris, and rushes off to the wedding. Carlos looks sad as the wedding ceremony goes on. The vicar pronounces Ashley and Bernice husband and wife and they kiss. Ashley and Bernice leave the church. Betty asks Bernice what Ashley said to her at the alter. Bernice refuses to tell her. Bernice goes to talk to her father. She is shocked to see him. Rodney explains why he said bad things about Ashley. Bernice explains that she loves Ashley more than anything. Rodney wants Bernice to be happy. Ashley calls Bernice for photos. Diane is annoyed at Rodney. Marlon turns up at the church. Tricia is very annoyed. Rodney is asked to be in the family photograph. Diane is not pleased. Kathy is with Victoria, Andy, and Robert. They have just finished Christmas dinner. Kathy is trying to keep the day pleasant. Victoria wants to play a game. The boys agree to play Monopoly. The boys clear the table. Andy is unhappy. Carlos asks Rodney to make a speak at the wedding reception in the Woolpack. Just as Rodney is standing up Diane stops him and makes a speech herself. Tricia looks guilty as Diane talks about Gavin. Bev and Adam are flirting. Adam asks Bev to go back to his flat but Bev refuses as they are meeting Paddy. Everyone toasts Ashley and Bernice. Carlos has a wistful look on his face. Kathy is playing monopoly with the kids. Andy rolls the dice and has to go to jail. upsetting him and making him knock over the game board. Carlos is making a speech and is talking about love. Ashley and Bernice kiss. Tricia is mad with Marlon, Bernice asks Marlon how he enjoyed the service. Bernice notices the food stains on Marlon's shirt. Bernice helps out behind the bar. Tricia tells Marlon off for missing the wedding. Marlon retaliates by saying that they can't get married until she gets a divorce. Andy is in his bedroom in the dark. Kathy goes in to apologise for trying to make it a normal Christmas. Andy feels guilty. Bernice and Ashley come out of the Woolpack. Tricia gives Bernice a new License plaque for the Woolpack with her married name on it. Bernice throws the bouquet. Marlon catches it. Tricia looks pleased but Marlon is confused. Rodney continues to annoy Diane by winking at her. Carlos looks sad as the car drives off with Bernice and Ashley inside. Tricia and Marlon cuddle up. Alan gives Diane a strong drink. Diane is upset and feels like she has lost her little girl. Ashley carries Bernice over the threshold. Ashley is happy that he has finally married Bernice and tells her. Bernice is touched and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Joe Fisher - Edward Baker-Duly *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Adam Forrester - Tim Vincent *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast *Stuart - Paul Sullivan Notes *This special Christmas Day episode, the second of two broadcast that day, was broadcast at 7.45pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,900,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns